


Chris's desire

by LividMilkshake



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Evans and the reader share an intimate time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris's desire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a request from an anon my tumblr! I am taking requests there too (it is supposed to be a female reader first person account)

A beard, a touch, the scent, a flash of flesh. That’s all I saw in the darkened bedroom as Chris kissed me, beard tickling me as a sign of it being the guy I knew and loved. His teeth grazed my lip the sign of him needing more. I was willing to give it to him and what he wanted. My body betrayed me as I didn’t want to give in so easily but I wanted it as much as he did. 

Chris' desperation caused my shirt and bra to lie on the floor cooling down from the night air filtering in from the open window. He lifted me to the bed lying me down gently and worked on my shorts. I hated how Chris was undressing me and yet he was still covered. I decided to fix this and not long after we were both naked, my pussy so wet with the images of Chris filling me and him with his long thick cock on display precum

Chris lined himself up and marvelled at the feel and the sight of me naked and later he was going to make writhe under him. Chris had to speak up “You know I never knew how wet you’d get for me I think it’s about time I show you how much I love you” and with those words spoken he trusted in his moan audible.

Chris waited for a moment to get used to me adoring the sensation before he moved , his pleasure shown by his face. Chris kept at a pace, his face kissing and nipping my neck leaving a mark and making me his, his woman always his woman. my hands on his back pulling him closer, his muscles quilting my body making my skin have the light sheen of sweat that was accumulating due to him. 

Chris lifted his body slightly, his fingers started to wander down and though i thought it was good before he found the one way of my undoing, My clit. He rubbed it wanting me to feel the ultimate pleasure of a release of his doing. 

I felt myself getting closer and closer. I felt Chris' cock thrust and grind quickly, his fingers rapidly work on my clit and just the mere look of him in pure bliss was enough to get me there. 

I said Chris' name almost screaming in the process as I came hard. I saw him climax with a mention of my name too as he came too us both blissed out in the aftermath him pulling out and me resting on his chest, my fingers tracing his tattoo wondering what I did to deserve the amount of love from him.

“Please stay with me” Chris responded as if he read my thoughts

“how long for?” I asked not minding how long he wanted me for

“Forever” Chris said kissing my forehead


End file.
